skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Princess Power
"Four years ago I asked you a question. Now you answered it, and chose to save the princess." -Octavius, referring to the Trial of Valor in the level The Oracle in Skylanders: Giants. Skylanders: Princess Power is a fan game by PetStarPlanet. It is the fanon sixth game of the Skylanders series along with Skylanders: Knight Fighters. While this game doesn't introduce any new Skylander type, all new and reposed Skylanders in this game get a new Princess Power or Prince Power upgrade after completing the game. Skylanders This game will feature new Skylanders, including * 30 reposed Skylanders, which include ** 21 reposed Cores ** 5 reposed Trap Masters ** 2 reposed Swap Force Skylanders ** 2 reposed Giants * 20 new Cores * One new Trap Master All new and reposed Skylanders have pink bases. After completing the game, every female Skylander with a pink base gets a Princess Power upgrade, which allows them to use the LightCore power and gives the ability to unlock special Princess Gates. Male Skylanders with pink bases get a Prince Power upgrade, which still allows to use the LightCore power but doesn't give an ability to unlock gates. Magic *Cosmic Star Strike (Series 2) *Past Self Déjà Vu (Series 2) *Triple Sword Ninjini (Series 2) *TBA *TBA Undead *Ghost Summoner Cynder (Series 5) *Skull Blast Hex (Series 3) *Speedy Roller Brawl (Series 2) *Tornado Bat Spin (Series 2) *TBA *TBA Air *Double Rainbow Whirlwind (Series 4) *Lion Roar Sonic Boom (Series 3) *Sharp Claw Scratch (Series 2) *TBA *TBA Water *Freezing Chill (Series 3) *Bubble Bomber Echo (Series 3) *Electric Punk Shock (Series 2) *TBA *TBA Tech *Tank Driver Sprocket (Series 3) *Spinning Claw Wind-Up (Series 2) *Gear Fighter Gearshift (Series 2) *Stealth Mission Spy Rise (Series 2) *TBA *TBA Earth *Diamond Prism Break (Series 4) *Super Shiny Flashwing (Series 2) *Giant Horn Head Rush (Series 2) *Hammer Slam Crusher (Series 2) *TBA *TBA Life *Winter Time Stealth Elf (Series 5) *Four Leaf Clover Tuff Luck (Series 2) *Ninja Fighter Stink Bomb (Series 2) *Seraphina *Sheila Fire *Fire Carrier Smolderdash (Series 2) *Flame Blaster Torch (Series 2) *Trap Cannon Ka-Boom (Series 2) *TBA *TBA Light *Sunny Weather Spotlight (Series 3) *Ember *TBA *TBA (Trap Master) Dark *Series 2 TBA *Shadow Summoner Knight Mare *TBA *TBA Non-playable characters * Tessa (main NPC): Takes the Skylanders to places with her bird Whiskers * Cali: Offers Heroic Challenges * Persephone: Upgrades the Skylanders * Mags: TBA Trivia * This is the first Skylanders game to have reposed Swap Force characters and Giants. * All female Skylanders (not counting Minis and variants) get a repose in this game. In addition, all new Skylanders in this game are female. * The original names for this game was Skylanders: The Pink Princess. PetStarPlanet and her sister originally came up with the idea in 2013 (before Skylanders: Swap Force was released). * The elements that had a Series version in Skylanders: Trap Team have three Series versions in this game, while the original elements with no Series versions in Trap Team have four Series versions in this game. * This is the first Skylanders main series game to be released after Halloween. Because of this, it doesn't have any Wave 1 or 2 Skylanders. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Xbox One Category:Wii U Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:New Nintendo 3DS Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Multiplayer Category:4-Player Category:PetStarPlanet Category:Skylanders: Princess Power Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games